A process of liquid crystal cell test is an important part of the manufacture process of a display device, which is critical to the yield of products. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a detecting circuit performing liquid crystal cell test in the prior art, and as shown in FIG. 1, the detecting circuit includes a plurality of data signal input buses DR/DG/DB and a plurality of corresponding switching transistors TFT, each data line on the display panel is electrically connected to a corresponding data signal input bus through one switching transistor, respectively, wherein the switching transistors correspond to the data lines on the display panel one to one and are used to control electrical connections between the data signal input buses and corresponding data lines, and the control electrodes of all switching transistors in the detecting circuit are all connected to a switch control signal terminal SW. During the liquid crystal cell test, all switching transistors are turned on under the control of the switching control signal terminal SW, and, at this time, the display panel presents a pure-color image, such as a red image, a green image, a blue image or grey images having different grayscales, by inputting predetermined data signals through respective data signal input buses, and then a detection is performed for the mura on the liquid crystal.
A process of crosstalk detection is also an essential part of the manufacture process of a display device, which is used to detect whether a crosstalk occurs in the display panel during display. So far, the detection of crosstalk for a display panel only can be performed when a specific detection image is displayed on the display panel. The specific detection image includes a central region and a peripheral region surrounding the central region, wherein all pixels corresponding to the central region have a first grayscale value, which is generally selected as 0 or 255, and all pixels corresponding to the peripheral region have a second grayscale value different from the first grayscale value.
When the specific detection image is displayed on the display panel, it indicates that a crosstalk occurs in the display panel if the image presented on the display panel has a different brightness in the areas at left and right sides and/or upper and lower sides of the central region from the remaining areas of the central region; otherwise, it indicates that no crosstalk occurs in the display panel.
Since conventional detecting circuits for performing liquid crystal cell test only enables the display panel to display a pure-color image rather than a complex image, for example, the specific detection image required in the detection of crosstalk, the detection of crosstalk only can be performed in a later stage (after fixing the integrated control circuit) of the manufacture procedure in the prior art. Specifically, the specific detection image required in the detection of crosstalk is displayed on the display panel under the control of the integrated control circuit provided in a later stage of the manufacture procedure.
However, since the crosstalk can be detected only in a later stage of the manufacture procedure in the prior art, in which most processes have been performed for the display panel, the display panel may consume more resources in the whole manufacture process, and the production cost is increased.